


Learn the Truth

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Just Alliance With The Wolves, M/M, Mates, Multi, No Jacob., True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19646548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What if things turn out to be different than we know.





	Learn the Truth

A little bit AU where Aro never killed Didyme. He is a good guy with a following the rules obsession


End file.
